Stay
by CPDLOVER
Summary: When Erin is in a car accident caused by an intoxicated driver,leaving her on the line of staying or going. It also leaves the team to think about life and everything it gives and takes. Linstead. Some Chicago Fire cast as well.
1. I hate mondays

**STAY**

 **Summary:**

 **When Erin is in a car accident caused by an intoxicated driver,leaving her on the line of staying or going. It also leaves the team to think about life and everything it gives and takes. Linstead.**

 **AN: Some chapters are longer than some others. And just a heads up, the first chapter is one of those where the story starts off with an event that actually happens later on in the story. It comes together throughout the story,I promise. :)**

**Chapter 1: I hate Mondays.**

 **Erins POV**

 **I watched them,I watched them as they pulled my door apart. I watched as Gabby and Shay brought out the stretcher,reaching in and putting a neck brace around me. I watched as the guys from 51 pulled me the metal cube that was once my car,placing my body on the backboard,and then onto the stretcher. I looked over myself,seeing all the cuts from the shattered glass,blood dripping from my forehead,a bone just barely sticking out from the side of my left wrist;I'm sure there's some fractured ribs or at least severly bruised. I lglance over to my car,the whole driver side smashed in;I really liked that car too. "She's crashing." I hear Gabby yell out to Shay,who pulls the AED device out,as Gabby pulls apart my shirt,that was my favorite shirt too. "Charging at 200...clear!" I watched ass my body arched,with each shock. "Again! Charding at 300...clear!" I looked down at my hands, why couldn't I feel the shcoks,better yet,why couldn't I feel anything? "I have a pulse." Shay yelled out to the rest of her team. I saw Kelly blankly staring at the mess in the middle of the Chicago streets. We ended things over a year ago,but we remained good friends. I wanted to go over and hug,but I can't,all I can do is watch. "Gabby we've got to get her to Chicago med." Shay yelled. I turned my head back over to the ambulance,watching Shay close the doors as soon as her and Gabby got the stretcher with my body loaded up.I could hear Shay yell to the rest of 51,something about meeting them at the hospital. I don't know how i manged to do it,but I hopped into the passenger side of the ambulance as Shay took off. Maybe I'm in limbo,you know where you're not dead but you're not alive dead either.**

 **I listened to Shay ramble on the radio to dispatch,"female,mid-twenties,motor vehicle collison,blood loss,internal bleeding." Guess I was worse than I looked. "Shay! She's crashing again." I turned around to see Gabby bringing the paddles up,getting ready to shock me again. From the corner of my eye,I could see a light,not very bright but not very dim either. "Clear!" i hear a thud,which distracts me from the light. "Charging again...clear!" I look around for the same light,it felt so warm and welcoming,but it was gone. "I've got her back." Gabby had tears welling up in her eyes. Oh Gabby,I'm here,dont you see? Gabby choked back her tears,before grabbing my good hand,"Erin,you have to be strong,you have to fight." I just stared at her while she held my hand,she pulled her phone out,dialing. "Antonio...it's Gabby. Yeah,no I'm okay." She kept fighting the tears,but they just spilled out. "I need you to get ahold of Voight,have him meet us at Chicago Med...it's Erin." That's all she said before she hung up the phone. "ETA Shay?" Gabby asked as she wiped her tears with her sleeve.**

 **"Pulling up now,lets go." The back doors flew open and I could see a group of doctors and nurses around ready to go. To me they looked like vultures,circiling,waiting to cut. Then I saw him,Will Halstead;Jay's little brother. He just stared at the stretcher that carried my body. I knew he recognoized me. Did Jay know? I just continuously stared at Will,not once blinking,while he kept on staring,before someone yelled his name,breaking the trance. He immediatley jumped into action,yelling out orders,telling a nurse to get the OR ready. I watched as my body was switched over to a hopsital bed from the stretcher,and was wheeled down the hall to the OR. I stood there unsure if I should follow them or stay where I was. Did I really want to watch them slice me open and paly God? Not really. At that moment,realization hit me. Not even 4 hours ago, I was on my way to meet Hank,my psuedo father. I was a detective for the 21st district intelligence unit,I was a normal human being;and now I am the victim of an intoxicated driver, and one thing is for sure...I hate mondays.**

 **AN: so there you have it. Chapter 1 of many more chapters to go. Alrighty folks,you know what to do. I'm already started on chapter 2,so keep an eye out for it.**


	2. Hard to believe

**STAY**

 **Summary:**

 **When Erin is in a car accident caused by an intoxicated driver,leaving her on the line of staying or going. It also leaves the team to think about life and everything it gives and takes. Linstead.**

 **AN: Shout out to my reviewers:**

 **Serienjunkies: I hope that this chapter is better on the eyes. lol.**

 **ako94: So sorry, I'm used to writing in bold for my class papers,it won't be from now on. And I will do my best with the spell checks from now on, I guess when you stare at a computer screen all day,all the words come together.**

 **Guest: I hadn't thought about it,but now that you mention it...guess you will have to wait and see. :)**

 **Luana24: I'm glad you enjoyed it,hopefully I'll get to see more of your reviews as the story goes on.**

 **Michnkicks: Here ya go!**

 **AN: I do not own Chicago PD, just the dvds lol.**

 **Chapter 2: Hard to believe**

The sun started to peek through the curtains of Erin's bedroom, landing on the two entangled bodies that laid in bed. Jay raised his head up, blinking a few times, before looking down at the sleeping person that was laying next to him. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her bare shoulder, moving a piece of hair that fell across her face. "Good morning," he whispered, placing another kiss on her shoulder. Erin moved her head so she was snuggled into Jay, "mm good morning." Jay chuckled before leaning down to give her a kiss on the lips. "Do you want breakfast?" Erin shook her head, "I'm meeting Hank in an hour or so." Jay nodded, before asking her, "have you given anymore thought about telling him about us?" Erin smiled, "yeah, I'm going to tell him at breakfast, I want us to be real, no more secrets." Jay didn't think it was possible for him to grin so big, as he rolled onto his back, pulling Erin on top of him so that she was straddling him. Erin shifted lightly, making enough movement for Jay to let a small groan out. "As much as I would like to pick up where we left off last night; I need to get a shower and get going." She leaned down to give him a kiss, giggling when he pulled her closer, rolling over so that he was on top. "Jay." Erin let out a sigh as he began to kiss along her neckline; "Jay please?" Erin giggled some more, he was making it difficult for her to resist him. "Please what?" Jay murmured as he began to kiss further down, hearing Erin moan quietly. He knew she was trying to avoid giving in to him. "Jay unless you want Hank busting down my door, I suggest you let me go." Jay stopped his trail of kisses and smiled like a cheshire cat; "so much for keeping it in my pants like he ordered." Erin tried to refrain from busting out laughing, failing to do so. "You did not just say that?" as she wiggled out from underneath him and stood up. Jay rolled back onto his back, propping himself up with an arm, "yeah I think I just did. How is it my fault that he assigned to a very sexy partner?" Erin just shook her head as she leaned down to whisper in Jays ear; "you know I was hoping someone could help me reach my back, it's a hard spot for me." With that said, Erin walked out of her bedroom, Jay leaping out of bed hot on her heels.

******************30 minutes later**************************************************

"Shit Jay. I'm going to be late." Erin quickly ran into her bedroom, throwing her towel on the bed. "Don't blame me, if I recall just moments ago you were begging me not to stop." Jay smirked as he stood in the doorway watching her get ready. "I'm not even going to comment; "Erin smiled as she walked towards him, leaning up to give him a kiss. "I have to get going, I love you." Jay grinned, "I'll never get tired of hearing those words coming off your lips; I love you too." Erin waved as she grabbed her keys and walked out of her apartment.

******Jays POV********************************************************************

It's hard to imagine, me and Erin dating. The first time I saw her, I was nervous; it didn't make it any easier when they assigned me as her partner. But 3 years as partners and 7 months of secretly dating, we've come a long way and still have more of life's journey ahead of us. It's funny how it all started, the two of us dating. Erin was dating that firefighter Severide from 51, I'd occasionally bring a girl back to my place to play scrabble. But then Erin and Severide broke up, apparently their relationship was all physical. I always thought Severide was more action less talk kinda guy. So after throwing back a few shots and a couple beers later; we came back to my place and one thing led to another and now 7 months later here we are. I wouldn't change it for anything, and I'm really hoping that Voight gives his blessing. I want to be able to take the next step with Erin, plus it would be nice to enjoy each other's company in public without the fear of being caught. I figured I would shoot her a quick text telling her that I love her and to let me know how it goes with Voight. 7 months, hard to belive it sometimes.

End POV

Erin sent a quick text to Hank, " _running behind a little, be there soon._ " right before she pulled out of her parking lot. Her phone buzzed with an incoming message, " _take your time. I'll be waiting at our table_." Erin smiled, every year on this day, her and Hank would meet at the little diner, sit at the same table and order the same thing, like they have done for the past 12 years. 12 years ago today, 14 year old Erin Lindsay sat across from Hank Voight asking for his help. 'And now look where I am,' Erin thought to herself as she headed to the diner.

Meanwhile just a few blocks over, a middle aged man by the name of Wyatt, stumbled out of a neighborhood bar, almost falling face first going to his car. "Stupid bitch. Had no right to cut me off, telling me I've had enough." He sat in his car for a few minutes, before driving onto the streets of Chicago. Going over the events that happened less than 24 hours, it made him even more angrier than he was, causing him to press down on the gas pedal, accelerating past the speed limits. 'What's the point anymore? All in a day I lose my job,my wife, my house, everything. It's not worth it anymore.' His mind racing right along with the speed of the car, oblivious to the cars honking and pedestrians yelling at him. He continued to accelerate his car to where he was going 70mph, paying no mind to the traffic light turning red. That is until he slams his car into another car, causing it to slide to the sidewalk before flipping and landing on its top. Raising his head from the steering wheel, he glances around only to see the driver from the other car leaning forward on their steering wheel, around that car people are yelling for help, others are dialing their phones. He could hear sirens in the distance, he sighed before leaning back, 'My life is definitely over now.'

Coming to a traffic light, waiting on the light to turn green, Erin took the oppurtunity to check her phone again for messages. Seeing one from Jay, she opened it up to read, " _let me know how it goes with Voight. Love you always babe._ " She smiled, she started to reply until a car behind her decided to lay on its horn. 'Ugh impatient assholes, one of the many reasons I hate mondays.' As soon as she started to drive off again, Erin heard more honking , only to look out her window to see a car plow into her side, pushing her car towards the sidewalk, before she is hanging upside down in her seat slouched forward.

******Erins POV*******************************************************************

Time stopped or maybe it slowed down. How the hell do I even know? Is this what people mean when they say you see your life flash before your eyes? I can see the glass shattering, and as I raise my hands to cover my face the airbag deploys, the force of it snapping my wrist backwards. I feel a sharp pain in my side, I take a deep breath and then everything stops. I take another deep breath, only to feel that sharp pain again. Everything hurts, I just want the pain to go away. I've never felt so scared until now. I can hear someone yelling to call 911, but they sound far away. Maybe if I just close my eyes, the pain might ease up. "Erin, you have to stay awake sweetie." That voice, I recognize that voice from somewhere. "Stay awake sweetie." I'm trying, but it hurts so much. I can hear the sirens approaching closer, I'm struggling to keep my eyes open. "Just hold on a little longer." That voice again, maybe it's my imagination. I'm just going to close my eyes and rest till the fire department arrives. It's hard to believe that I was supposed to meet Hank this morning and now I'm covered in glass shards and blood, hearing voices.

**********End chapter 2************************************************************

 **AN:** So I hope this chapter satisfies my awesome readers. I'm already working on chapter 3, there will be more POVs, and I will go somewhat into more depth about my OC Wyatt eventually, still trying to figure out where I want to fit his story in. Hope everyone enjoys.


	3. No Emotions

**Stay**

First off who is all excited that Chicago PD is back?!

Secondly I apologize for the delay in updating, I started to type out the chapter and then I wasn't feeling it, but I got it covered.

Thirdly thank you everyone for the reviews, means alot to me.

All right enough chit chat, on with the story.

 **Chapter 3: No Emotions**

Hank Voight was a man who didn't show a lot of emotion. You could almost say he was a cold hearted man. But that wasn't the truth, he did care about things and people. Just had a funny way of showing it. Pulling into the diner parking lot where everything started 12 years ago, Hank sat for a few minutes. Pulling out his wallet, he found a picture of him, Camille, Justin and Erin, it was their last family picture before Camille got sick and eventually passed away. "Miss you everyday Camille." Hank could feel his eyes moisten from past memories. Clearing his throat, Hank put his wallet back in his pocket and got out of the car.

The crisp cold October air forced Hank to pull his jacket tighter as he walked across the parking lot. Walking in he could hear the bells on the door announce his presence to the diner staff and what few customers they had. "Welcome to Caddy's, take a seat wherever you want, I'll be right with ya." Hank could hear a voice yell from the back of the kitchen, he smiled as he made his way to his and Erins booth. As he approached the small booth in the corner, his phone buzzed. A text message from Erin, _'running a little behind, be there soon_.' He smiled at the text before responding, ' _take your time, I'll be waiting at our table.'_ As he sat down, he spotted two cards; one with Erins name, the other with his name. "Think I would forget you two?"

Hank looked up at an older lady, smiling. "You Marion? Never in a million years." Marion smiled, before looking around. "I don't see Erin anywhere." Hank nodded his head, "she's running a little behind, as usual." Marion chuckled, "she's always been good for that." Hank shook his head, "my guess is that she's with Jay." "Jay? As in her partner Jay?" Hank nodded, "the one and only. They think I don't know about their secret relationship, but I figured it out awhile ago." Marion just shook her head while laughing, "now why does that remind me of two people I know." Hank smirked, "I know you're not referring to me and Camille." Marion nodded, "who else would I be referring too?"

"Hmm. Point being I told Jay to keep it in his pants. But obviously he can't follow orders, just like Erin." Before Marion could respond the sound of sirens blared outside the diner, Hank and Marion with the rest of customers from the diner watched as the crew from 51 rushed to their call. "Well I guess we can say there's never a dull moment around here now is there? I'll be back with your coffee Hank." Hank nodded and glanced around the diner, "everything is still the same." Hank didn't like changes, wether big or small. It was a big adjustment after Camille passed away, but he had Erin and Justin to help him along the way. He didn't know what he would do without them.

****Meanwhile at the 21st District******

Antonio Dawson headed up the stairs to the bullpen, ready to start a new week a new case. Getting settled at his desk, he started up his computer when his phone rang. Looking at the screen, Gabby's name showed up. Smiling he hit the answer button; "hey sis, what's up?" He could hear Gabby crying. "Sis...are you okay?" There was a short pause before she answered, "yeah, no I'm okay." Antonio could hear the sirens from ambulance 61. "Gabby what is wrong?" Gabby cleared her throat, "I need you to call Voight and have him meet us at Chicago Med, it's Erin." With that Gabby hung up the phone, leaving Antonio speechless for a brief moment. How was he supposed to call Voight and tell him that his pseudo daughter was being taken to the hospital, having no idea as to why; but he knew he had too. Scrolling down the list of contacts he came to Voight's number, taking a deep breath he hit the call button. "Go for Voight." Taking a deep breath, Antonio began to inform Voight of the phone call from Gabby.

"Voight, it's Dawson, listen I got a phone call from Gabby." Antonio paused for a brief second. "Okay, go on." "You need to get to Chicago Med now, something happened with Erin, I don't know anymore details." There was a moment of silence. "Tell everyone to meet me there, I'm on my way." With that the phone call ended. Sending a group text out to everyone, telling them to head to Chicago Med. Before heading out he took one glance around the bull pen, eyes landing on Erin's desk. He prayed that whatever happened, that she'd be okay.

******Back at the diner*******

Hank glanced at his phone, it'd been well over 45 minutes since the last text from Erin . When he tried calling it went straight to voicemail, definitely unlike her. "Still not answering?' Marion comes back to refill his mug. "No, it's not like her. She said she was running a little late but this beyond a little late." Hank sighed. "I'm sure she has a good exscuse Hank."

"I swear if she's with Jay, fooling around, I'll have one of them transferred out of intelligence before they can blink." Marion shook her head, "now Hank, I'm sure there's a good reason for her tardiness." Just as Hank was going to say something, his phone started ringing. "See? I bet that's her now." Hank smiled, before glancing at, "it's Antonio." Marion sat down across from Hank, as he answered the call. "Go for Voight." She watched his smile turn quickly into a frown, as the phone call carried on. "Tell everyone to meet me there, I'm on my way." Hang hung up the phone and stood up, pulling his jacket on, not making any eye contact with Marion. "Hank? By the look on your face, something is very wrong. What is it?" Hank looked up at Marion, "Something's happened to Erin, I don't know anymore details." Marion frowned, "you call me as soon as you find out what happened. Let us know if there's anything we can do to help." Hank nodded, "I will. Thank you Marion." He gave her a quick hug, and left money for the coffee on the table before heading out the door. As he took a step outside, he felt moisture on his face. It was raining earlier, but it stopped for now. Reaching up, he felt a single tear down his face. He wasn't a man of many emotions but after that phone call, just about every emotion was running through him. It didn't help that he had no idea what happened to Erin, all he knew was that something bad happened and someone was going to pay.

End Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Argh probably not my best chapter, even though this only the 3rd. I've started on chapter 4. Reviews are appreciated. Hope you enjoy.


	4. Why

**AN: I am so so sorry for the long delay. I had trouble writing this chapter, and when i finally did, my computer decided to crash. But I'm finally back and will do my best to update more regulary from now on. Thank you for being patient. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I do not own Chicago PD or it's cast.**

 **And song lyrics are from "Crazy Girl" by Eli Young Band**

 **I don't own them either.**

 **PS How many of you are so happy that Linstead is moving in and said I Love You?!**

 **Chapter 4- Why?**

 **Erin's POV**

"Erin? Can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes and from the corner of my vision I could see Shay and Kelly staring at me through my window. I opened my mouth but no words came out.

I tried turning my head to face them but it hurt so much. I had tears rolling down my cheeks. God why did it hurt so much?

"Shh, it's okay Erin, it'll be okay." I could hear the words Shay was telling me but all I was thinking was 'lies.' How the hell is it okay? I know what's happening, no need to sugar coat it for me.

"Erin, Shay is going to come through the otherside to put a neckbrace and blanket over you. I have to cut the door off." I could hear Kelly talking to me, but his voice and the image of him started to fade. Like he was growing distant from me.

"Erin! Hey you gotta stay with us alright?" Before I could say anything my world went black.

 **Kelly's POV**

"Erin?" I could hear Shay yelling over the loud noise from the saw as I was trying to cut the door off.

"Kelly you need to hurry, I'm losing her!"

'Fuck.'

Fianlly managing to get the door off, I stepped back so Shay and Gabby could take over. Once they had her on the strecher I could see the extent of her injuries.

Staring. That's all I could do, was to stare. I was at loss for anything. This wasn't the Erin I knew. The Erin I knew was tough and quick wittied. Not this fragile almost porcelain like being. But yet here she was lying on there on the stretcher, helpless and lifeless?

Gabby broke my train of thought with her shouting, "Charge to 300. Clear!"

All I could do was watch as the paddles sent shock into her body. Funny how similar a body jumps with each charge. 'Like a fish out of water.'

"We have a pulse!" I let out the breath of air that I was holding. I knew she was a fighter. "We gotta get her to med!" All I could do was nod as I watched them load her into the ambulance and drive off. I took that moment to head over to where the other driver was sitting on the curb holding an ice pack to his head.

In my mind all I could think about was why not him? I know that sounds biased, me being a firefighter and all. But why is he able to walk away, while Erin's life hangs in the balance. He's the one that caused the accident in the first place.

Before I could make my way over there, I could hear a phone ringing.

"Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?

And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere

Silly woman, come here, let me hold you

Have I told you lately?

I love you like crazy, girl"

I walked back over to what was left of Erin's car and found her phone lighting up. Somehow it managed to stay intact after the accident. I reached down to pick it up to see who was calling.

It showed a picture of her and Jay Halstead smiling as the caller id. 'So they did end up together after all.' Erin and I used to argue about him when we dated, saying there was nothing going on between them.'

After we broke up, we remained good friends. But I still had it in my mind that those two would eventually date. It was only a matter of time.

Before I could answer the phone it stopped ringing. And the screen lit up again with the missed call button. I debated whether or not to call back. I decided to go for it so I slid the lock screen over and redialed Jays number.

"Hey babe, done with Voight already?" I stayed silent for a moment.

"Erin?" Another moment of silence. I didn't know what to say.

"Okay maybe you pocket dialed me. I'll see you at the district. Lo-" I cut him off right there. "Jay?"

"Kelly? Why are you answering Erin's phone?" I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Look Jay I don't know how tto say this so I'm going to give you the short version."

"Okay, I'm getting more worried now, so go on."

I took a deep breath before continuing. "There was an accident. A drunk driver plowed into Erin's car. You need to get to med. From what I could see, it didn't look good."

Silence.

"Jay are you there still?" I could hear more silence.

"Jay-" "Yeah I'm here. I'm on my way there now."

"Okay, I don't know if anyone elses knows, but I found her phone and saw that you called."

I could hear a car door slam, "Yeah thanks for telling me. I've gotta go." And with that the phone call ended. There was nothing else for me to do.

I bent down to grab my tools and something shined in my eye, looking up I could see a guardain angel pin on her visor. I reached over to grab it to get a better look at it. It had writing engraved; 'Daughter you are very dear to me. Please always drive safely.' I scoffed, some guardian angel you are.

 **AN: I'm sorry this chapter is short, I wanted to get it posted quickly. I'm in the process of the next chapter, so I'd say hopefully by next week it should be up. Thank you for all the reviews and being so patient.**


	5. My Girl My Everything

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews guys, they mean alot. And as I said I would here's the new chapter. Now this whole chapter is in Jay's POV. But I promise next chapter will be up to date on what's going on with Erin.**

 **PS I'm sorry if the layout turns out funny, my laptop that I use is being weird so I'm on my dinosaur age laptop lol**

 **I do not own Chicago PD as much as I want too.**

 **And I do not own "Loves me like Jesus does" by Eric Church**

 **Chapter 5- That's My Girl, My Everything**

 **Jay's POV**

I didn't hear back from Erin yet, so I figured she was with Voight still. Turning on the news, I started to straighten up the bedroom. Call me anal but I hate to

leave the apartment a mess. I guess you could thank the army for contributing to my borderline OCD. It drove Erin nuts sometimes. She was the queen of messes and well I was the king of neat freak.

But we made it work, we always did.

I could hear the reporter talking about a drunk driver plowing into a car, and supposedly the other driver was a cop.

'I hope Erin didn't get caught up in that mess.'

Satisfied with how the place looked, I went to turn the tv off and make my way over to my side of the bed to grab my gun and badge,

Figuring she'd be done with Voight by now, and curious to know if I was a dead man walking or not. I scrolled down to her name hit call and waited.

After a few rings I got her voicemail, "Hey it's Erin, leave a message."

'Hmm, guess I'll see her at the district.'

As I reached for my gun and badge, my phone started to ring.

'All the crazy in my dreams,

Every single piece of everything I am,

Yeah, she knows the man I ain't,

She forgives me when I can't,

The devil, man, no, he don't stand a chance,

'Cause she loves me like Jesus does.'

"Hey babe, done with Voight already?" I could hear sirens aand other noises in the back but otherwise silence,

"Erin?" Still silence.

"Okay. Maybe you pocket dialed me. I'll see you at the district. Lo-" I was cut off by a male voice. "Jay?"

It took me a minute to register who I was talking to. "Kelly? Why are you answering Erin's phone?"

I was confused.

"Look Jay, I don't know how to say this, so I'm going to give you the short version." I took a deep breath.

"Okay,I'm getting more worried now, so go on." I could hear Kelly take a breath before continuing.

"There was an accident. A drunk driver plowed into Erin's car. You need to get to med. From what I could see, it didn't look good." My mind started racing; the reporter on the tv, the accident, the cop...

it was Erin.

"Jay are you still there?" I opened my drawer to grab my badge and gun. As I reached for my badge, my hand brushed up against the familair velvet box I had in there since last month.

"Jay." Kelly's voice broke my train of thought. "Yeah I'm here. I'm on my way there now." I grabbed everything and headed to the car.

"Okay, I don't know if anyone else knows yet, but I found her phone saw that you called."

Slamming my car door, and starting up the engine, I replied "yeah thanks for telling me. I've gotta go. I hit end on my phone and peeled out of the lot. All of a sudden I could hear a voice out of nowhere,

"slow down, it won't help her if you crash too." I slammed my brakes.

'What the hell? Was someone just talking to me?' My mind must be playing tricks on me. I didn't have time to worry about voices. I started to drive again, but this time slower. Whether I wanted to admit it or not,

that voice was right. I'm no good to Erin if I end up crashing too.

As I was driving my mind started playing different scenarios.

Before I knew it I was at med pulling into a parking spot. I walked through the doors and headed straight to the nurses station,

I was looking around for Erin before a voice interuppted, "Hi can I help you?" I looked down at an older nurse sitting at the computer.

"Erin." I went back to looking around. "I'm sorry who?" The nurse was staring at me with a confused look.

"I'm looking for Erin Lin-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I could hear people shouting and running to the emergency doors.

"I'm sorry but I need to assist with this incoming trauma. Wait here and someone will help you shortly."

The nurse ran from the station to help. "What do we have?" I turned around to see Will coming up to the stretcher.

"Erin Lindsay, mid-20's, car was plowed by drunk driver." I saw Gabby and Shay at the end pushing the stretcher.

"Let's get her to trauma room 3!" As they ran past me, I could catch a glimpse of Erin lying there, An oxygen mask was covering her face, but so were the cuts as well as blood all over.

"She crashed twice, once at the scence and on the way here." Gabby's voice distracted me. 'Crashed? As in her heart stopped?'

I started to follow them back but the nurse from before stopped me from going any further. "Sir you can't be in here."

I tried to look past her, to see what was happening. I noticed Will talking to Dr,Manning, and nurses scrambling around them,

"Please I just-" I tried to move quick and get around her, but with no such luck.

"Sir, I told you that you can't be back here."

I swallowed as I heard Will tell them to book an OR.

"Please, that's my girlfriend in there."

The nurse turned to look at Erin and then back at me. "I understand, but I still can't let you back in there. I'll have one of the doctors come out to update you."

All I could do was nod. I didn't want to wait, I needed to know what was happening. But I didn't have much of a choice.

I just kept thinking, 'that's my partner, my back up. My girl, my everything.'

 **AN So what did you think? Feedback is appreciated. I will try my hardest to update within the next week but I will be going out of town.**

 **Much love. :)**


End file.
